<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A song only you can hear by achilleswithworkingheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183875">A song only you can hear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels'>achilleswithworkingheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, nothing happens, they are just being cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleswithworkingheels/pseuds/achilleswithworkingheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things they don't talk about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A song only you can hear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did I use an Oscar Wilde quote for the title? Yes, o one can stop me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of things they don't talk about.</p><p>They don't talk about the nights spent sitting in each others arms, watching the rain, when neither can sleep. When nightmares wake one and they find the other still awake despite the late hour. Wilde will put an arm around Zolf's shoulders and Zolf will put an arm around Wilde's waist and they will walk to the porch at the front of the inn, sticking close together the whole way. They always sit on the rocking chair to the right of the door. There are others, they could each have their own seat, but neither want to be that far away from the other. Sometimes Zolf will curl up in Wilde's arms, sometimes it is the other way around, it depends on who needs to be held on those nights. No matter what, they always end up holding onto each other.</p><p>They don't talk about Zolf bringing a plate up to Wilde's office when he missed dinner and staying to make sure he ate. No one said anything when a chair and table with a stack of Campbells on it was there one night.  Or when Zolf started giving Wilde a kiss on the top of his head when leaving. Sometimes Zolf will braid Wilde's hair when he sees that it's getting in the way. Over time Wilde comes to expect this and leans back when he hears Zolf walk up behind him.</p><p>They don't talk about Wilde coming into the kitchen when Zolf is cooking just to be near him. He will sit on the counter and sing whatever comes to him. Zolf will lean back against Wilde's chest while he's waiting to something to cook. Wilde will rest his head on top of Zolf's or play with his hair, still humming softly. Other times Wilde will lean over Zolf and steal some food before getting shoed away. It's never harsh and both always end up with a smile on their faces.</p><p>They don't talk about neither gets much sleep when the other is in quarantine. How Wilde can never put up the same mask of uncaringness with Zolf as he does with this others. How sometimes Zolf will silently cry at the thought that Wilde could be infected. How they refuse to leave the others side for more then a few minutes when they are cleared, even when most people prefer to be alone after the week of quarantine.</p><p>They don't talk about how Zolf is the only one who Wilde lets read his journal, the one with all of his first drafts in it. No matter how many mistakes he might find or little spelling errors he corrects, Zolf always points out everything that he love about the story. One time when Wilde left an open page between two stories Zolf used it to write down his favorite details. Now Zolf will always find an empty page to write on when he is finished reading. Wilde saves those pages, even when he moved onto a new journal. He reads them when Zolf is out on a mission, trying to chase away the feeling of loneliness he felt without the dwarf there to comfort him.</p><p>They don't talk about these things because if they talk about them and what they mean then whatever is between them becomes real. And if it become real then it is something that can be lost. They don't talk about these things because they don't want to lose them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>